


The Earth Is Now In Enternal Darkness[Now That The Sun Has Died]

by FlamingSarcastics



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Crying Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Sad Kageyama Tobio, dead hinata shoyou, major charater death, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingSarcastics/pseuds/FlamingSarcastics
Summary: He could feel his body shake as he finally realized that he was gone and was never coming back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crappy random thing that I wrote real quick before going to bed one night.

_How did Hinata Shoyou die?_

 

That question has been going around as no one had been really been told the deatails about his death, everyone except Kageyama. 

 

The only reason why he knew was because he had found Hinata's limp body. Kageyama hadn't even noticed the other body on the bed. He only noticed it when he looked up so that he could find a cell phone to dial the police. 

 

It was heartbreaking to tell the rest of the team what had happened to their sunshine. 

 

Suga had cried, like expected, but than something unusual happened as he started to laugh. As someone had just told him a joke. It was quite disturbung to see that. 

The bed creaked as Kageyama rose from it. Dried tears were stuck on his face and he sighed laying down. It was going to be another dark day. Another day without his love. 

 

Another day with out Hinata.


End file.
